The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for generating healthcare work item recommendations based on predictive analytics.
Analytics is the discovery and communication of meaningful patterns in data. Especially valuable in areas rich with recorded information, analytics relies on the simultaneous application of statistics, computer programming, and operations research to quantify performance. Analytics often favors data visualization to communicate insight. Systems may apply analytics to patient record data to describe, predict, and improve health recommendations for patients. Since analytics can require extensive computation, the algorithms and software used for analytics harness the most current methods in computer science, statistics, and mathematics.